Two souls -toward the truth-
| length = 21:33 | label = NBCUniversal Entertainment Japan | catalog = GNCA-0399 (Regular edition) GNCA-0398 (Limited edition) | discs = 1 | price = ￥ 1,200 (Regular edition) ￥ 1,800 (Limited edition) | episodes = Episode 14 - Episode 23 | previous = Seraph of the End Mini Soundtrack CD -Out Tracks- | next = Orarion}} 'Two souls -toward the truth-' is the opening theme of the second cour of the anime Seraph of the End: Battle in Nagoya. It is performed by fripSide. Track listing #Two souls -toward the truth- # #Two souls -toward the truth- # Lyrics TV size Two souls -toward the truth-= - Rōmaji = Zutto yume miteita kowaresou na kibou toki o koe kousa shita sorezore no yasashisa Futo miageru sora ni kimi no egao egaku ano hi kara bokutachi wa chigau sekai o mita Omoi ga afureru shinjiau koto wa tayasui koto da to sono kioku ga shitteru Hikari to yami ni kakusareta kono michi o susumu beku futatsu no omoi ga kirameku kimi o mamoritai Kokoro ni kanjiru kizuna o dakishimete tachiagaru toki wa ima kanashimi kirisaite two souls toward the truth Sono egao sagashite kono omoi ga bokura o tsuyoku shinjitsu e to michibiku - English = I was always dreaming with my hopes about to be destroyed We crossed over time and intersected, each of us with our own kindness When I casually look up at the sky, I picture your smiling face Ever since that day, we’ve been seeing different worlds Those memories of mine know that believing in one another with our hearts overflowing Is such a simple thing to do I just follow the unknown hidden in light and darkness Two thoughts shine: “I want to protect you.” I embraced the bonds between us I felt in my heart Now’s the time to stand up, I’ll cut through the sadness Two souls go…toward the truth! I’m searching for that smiling face, these feelings will guide us to the truth with strength }} Full size Two souls -toward the truth- = - Rōmaji = Zutto yumemiteita kowaresou na kibou toki o koe kousa shita sorezore no yasashisa futo miageru sora ni kimi no egao egaku ano hi kara bokutachi wa chigau sekai o mita Omoi ga afureru shinjiau koto wa tayasui koto dato sono kioku ga shitteru hikari to yami ni kakusareta kono michi o susumu dake futatsu no omoi ga kirameku “kimi o mamoritai” Kokoro ni kanjiru kizuna o dakishimete tachiagaru toki wa ima kanashimi kirisaite Two souls go… toward the truth! sono egao sagashite kono omoi ga bokura o tsuyoku shinjitsu e to michibiku Kawaki ni aragaeba nanika o mamoreru to sugatte wa mayoikomu eien no sokubaku hate no nai koukai kono hitomi ga utsusu yami no naka toraeteru kimi ga hanatsu hikari dake Omoi wa kanarazu kimi ni tsutaetai sono toki ga itsuka otozureru to shinjite kono tamashii ga michibiita unmei o kizandeku kimi to no yakusoku ga ima mo kono mune ni hibiku Hikari no kakera o hiroiatsumenagara kizutsuita kono karada kimi dake ni sasageru Two souls go… toward the truth! kimi to no kioku dake tsumetai sekai kyou mo atataka na yuuki de terashita Owari no nai itami kara sorezore no seigi o tsumugu tatakainuku sono saki ni machiukeru ketsumatsu ni ima subete o takushite Kokoro ni kanjiru kizuna o dakishimete tachiagaru toki wa ima kanashimi kirisaite Two souls go… toward the truth! sono egao sagashite kono omoi ga bokura o tsuyoku shinjitsu e to michibiku Hikari no kakera o hiroiatsumenagara kizutsuita kono karada kimi dake ni sasageru Two souls go… toward the truth! kimi to no kioku dake tsumetai sekai kyou mo atataka na yuuki de terashita - English = I was always dreaming with my hopes about to be destroyed We crossed over time and intersected, each of us with our own kindness When I casually look up at the sky, I picture your smiling face Ever since that day, we’ve been seeing different worlds Those memories of mine know that believing in one another with our hearts overflowing Is such a simple thing to do I just follow the unknown hidden in light and darkness Two thoughts shine: “I want to protect you.” I embraced the bonds between us I felt in my heart Now’s the time to stand up, I’ll cut through the sadness Two souls go…toward the truth! I’m searching for that smiling face, these feelings will guide us to the truth with strength If I fight against the thirst, I forget something, And when I cling to it, I lose my way in eternal confinement Neverending regret is reflected in these eyes All that I’m grasping at inside the darkness is the light that you shine I absolutely want to convey my feelings to you I believe that some day that time will come, And I carve out the fate that this soul guided me to Even now the promise I made with you resonates within my heart This body that was wounded as I gathered up the fragments of light I’ll offer it to you alone Two souls go…toward the truth! Only my memories with you shine a light on the cold world again today with their warm courage We spin our own sense of justice from the pain that never ends I entrust everything to whatever outcome awaits beyond the battle I embraced the bonds between us I felt in my heart Now’s the time to stand up, I’ll cut through the sadness Two souls go…toward the truth! I’m searching for that smiling face; these feelings will guide us to the truth with strength This body that was wounded as I gathered up the fragments of light I’ll offer it to you alone Two souls go…toward the truth! Only my memories with you shine a light on the cold world again today with their warm courage }} Video Two souls -towards the truth-= Seraph of the End Vampire Reign Part 2 – Opening Theme – Two souls -toward the truth-|Two souls -towards the truth- 【fripSide】10thシングル「Two souls –toward the truth-」PV -short ver.-|Short PV External link * Translation and transliteration by Lyrical Nonsense References Category:Music Category:Cour 2